Summer, Red umbrella and a Kiss
by Kazuma Arakida
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Hujan di musim panas, jendela kamar yang selalu jadi perantara perbincangan mereka di kala malam. Kyuhyun selalu menunjukkan sikap posesif pada Sungmin, sahabat, tetangga sekaligus sunbaenya di sekolah. sedangkan Sungmin, berusaha untuk memastikan hatinya, tentang perasaan apa yang dia miliki untuk Kyuhyun sebenarnya./KYUMIN/DontLikeDontRead!


**Cho Kyuhyun-Lee Sungmin  
KyuMin  
Rate : T  
Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin saling memiliki^^  
**Another story about our KyuMin from Me, **Kazuma Arakida.  
**Typo dan kekurangan lainnya masih menjadi bagian dari FF ini. harap dimaklumi^^V.

en**JOY!**

**Summer, Red umbrella and a Kiss**

Lee Sungmin menengadah menatap langit sekali lagi, masih sama. Rintik-rintik hujan masih turun sama derasnya seperti lima belas menit yang lalu. Kakinya sudah mulai lelah berdiri di beranda sekolahnya ini. Salahnya juga, Ummanya sudah berteriak mengingatkan untuk membawa payung saat dia akan berangkat sekolah tadi, tapi dia malah tersenyum dan mengatakan dia tidak butuh payung karena cuaca sangat cerah. Lee Sungmin, lain kali kau harus mendengarkan Ummamu~

Sungmin merapatkan jas sekolahnya. Pohon besar di halaman sekolahnya bergoyang pelan, tertiup angin dan menggugurkan beberapa helai daun yang telah menguning. Sedangkan daun hijau yang masih bertahan terlihat basah dan mengkilap karena air hujan. Langit di atas sana juga terlihat masih kelabu, masih belum bersih. Sepertinya hujan kali ini akan lama.

Mata bening Sungmin menatap sekeliling. Banyak yang senasib dengannya ternyata. Mereka juga pasti tidak menyangka hujan akan turun di musim panas seperti ini. Apalagi tadi pagi cuaca memang sangat cerah. Sungmin tersenyum melihat sepasang adik kelasnya tanpa canggung berpegangan tangan, saling menghangatkan. Bahkan sekarang namja kecil itu melepas jas seragamnya dan menutup kepala mereka, merangkul bahu yeojachingunya dan mereka saling tersenyum. Setelah saling mengangguk, mereka berlari menerobos hujan.

"Aissh, bocah sekarang," gumam Sungmin sambil tertawa pelan.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas keatas, membuat poni rambut pirangnya bergoyang lucu. Sekali lagi dia merapatkan jas sekolahnya. Ah, seragam musim panas ini memang tidak sehangat seragam musim dingin~

"Kau masih disini?"

Sungmin berbalik dengan cepat. Suara yang amat sangat dia kenal itu sedikit mengangetkannya. Benar saja. Sungmin jelas kenal namja tinggi berambut hitam dengan wajah yang selalu kelihatan lelah ini.

"Aku tidak membawa payung," kata Sungmin. Dia kembali menatap hujan di hadapannya.

Namja tinggi itu berdiri di samping Sungmin. Sesekali melirik rambut blonde Sungmin yang baru sebulan ini. "Kau tidak dimarahi guru dengan rambut seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Jika kau bersikap baik dan mendapat nilai bagus di setiap mata pelajaran maka peraturan akan tunduk padamu," jawabnya.

Namja itu menyeringai. Di letakkannya telapak tangan kanannya di puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin heran. Namja ini terlalu sering bersikap seperti ini padanya. Membuat semburat merah perlahan timbul di wajah putih Sungmin serta debaran jantung yang tiba-tiba menjadi cepat.

"Kajja, aku membawa payung. Pulang bersamaku," ajaknya.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa denganmu, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyanya.

"Jangan bertindak seolah-olah aku tidak pernah bersikap baik padamu, Lee Sungmin. Aku ini hoobae yang paling baik padamu," jawbab namja itu— Kyuhyun —sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

"Hoobae baik macam apa yang memanggil sunbaenya tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'?" tanya Sungmin sarkastik.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sungmin dan mengambil payung yang tergantung di samping tasnya. Sebuah payung berwarna merah terang.

"Kenapa berwarna merah? Tidak biasanya," kata Sungmin sambil menatap payung itu.

"Ah, ini?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Hanya ini payung yang tersisa di rumah. Ku rasa ini milik Heechul," sambungnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Heechul adalah hyung tertua Kyuhyun. "Dia tidak membawa payung?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Dia bersama Hankyung hyung saat berangkat kerja tadi," jawabnya dan mulai mengembangkan payung berwarna merah itu.

Sungmin mengangguk lagi.

"Kajja," kata Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat merangkul bahu Sungmin agar merapat padanya.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, kaget. "A-apa?" tanyanya gugup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, dia terus merangkul Sungmin dan membimbing namja yang punya postur tubuh lebih pendek darinya itu agar berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

SRAAAASSHHH!

Hujan langsung membasahi payung mereka. Sungmin pasrah. Setidaknya dengan begini dia tidak merasa kedinginan lagi. Ah lihatlah, bibir pulm itu sedikit tersenyum. Lee Sungmin~ Kau sungguh menggemaskan!

"Sungmin-hyuuuunggg~~!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serentak berhenti di tengah lapangan itu. Kini sepatu mereka basah sekarang, gemericik air dibawah sana penyebabnya. Mereka mencari-cari asal suara itu.

"Di atas siniiiii~~!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbalik dan bersamaan menengadah. Seorang namja kurus, di kelas atas, sedang melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berdua.

"Lee Hyukjae!" seru Sungmin.

"Waeyo?! Kami akan pulang sekarang!" seru Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae tertawa. Tak lama seorang namja lain yang lebih tampan datang dari arah belakang dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutar bola mata bosan. Lee Donghae, kekasih namja yang hobi berteriak seperti monyet tadi.

"Berhenti melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di sekolah!" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Lakukan sesuka kalian! Aku dan Sungmin akan pulang sekarang!" teriaknya.

Sungmin memukul perut Kyuhyun keras.

"Kau memang baik hati, Kyuhyunnie!" seru Donghae.

"Pulanglah, hati-hati! Hujannya akan lama kali ini!" seru Hyukjae sambil bersandar manja pada Donghae.

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya sambil tertawa. Sungmin hanya menggeleng dan ikut melambaikan tangan. Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan.

"Mereka tidak akan pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mereka tidak suka hujan-hujanan. Aku rasa mereka menunggu sampai benar-benar reda," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia masih merangkul bahu Sungmin. Rintik hujan masih sama derasnya. Hanya angin saja yang tidak bertiup lagi. Langit juga masih saja kelabu. Tapi, sepertinya hati dua namja di bawah payung merah itu justru sama cerahnya dengan payung yang melindungi mereka.

X-X-X-x-X-X-X

Hujan sudah reda. Hanya rintik dari atap rumah saja yang masih turun satu-satu. Langit sudah juga sudah gelap, tapi bukan mendung. Hanya saja, hari sudah berganti malam.

Sungmin menatap rintik air yang jatuh ke tanah itu lewat jendela kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Saat musim panas, udara malam di Seoul terasa jauh lebih dingin. Di tambah setelah hujan sepanjang sore tadi. Penghangat ruangan di kamar Sungmin menyala dengan baik, jadi meskipun Sungmin membuka sedikit jendelanya, dia tidak begitu kedinginan.

Sebenarnya, bukan air dari atap rumah itu yang menjadi objek pandangan Sungmin. Tapi jendela yang tertutup rapat di sebrang kamarnya. Kamar di sebrang itu terlihat sangat tenang, tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya, di jam-jam seperti ini, jendela itu akan terbuka lebar tanpa halangan gorden biru itu. Membiarkan Sungmin dengan leluasa melihat kegiatan dari pemilik kamar itu yang sudah sejak kecil bersamanya.

Bukan, Sungmin bukan stalker. Hanya saja pemilik rumah itu dan keluarga Sungmin sudah bertetangga sejak Sungmin masih kecil. Dan pemilik kamar di sebrang itu, sudah bertahun-tahun menempati ruang lain di hati Sungmin.

SREETT! Jendela di kamar sebrang itu terbuka. Membuat Sungmin tersentak dan buru-buru mencari benda apa pun untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia tak ingin ketahuan menunggu jendela itu terbuka.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari jendela itu.

Ya, itu Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Hoobae, sahabat, tetangga dan namja yang mengisi ruang hati Sungmin.

"K-kau sendiri?" Sungmin balik bertanya. Dia tak berhasil menemukan apa pun dan terpaksa menatap Kyuhyun. Jarak mereka hanya sekitar 15 meter.

"Aku masih harus bermain game. Kau juga tahu ini belum jadwal tidurku," jawab Kyuhyun.

Dia menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin. Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun pasti mengambil PSP kesayangannya. Tak lama dia kembali, benar saja, bersama PSPnya.

"Penghangat kamarmu hidup? Jangan membuka jendela terlalu lebar," kata Kyuhyun dan mulai sibuk dengan PSPnya.

"Kau terlihat tua jika berkata seperti itu," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai. Matanya masih fokus pada PSP ditangannya. "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Sudah, kau sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Heechul membawakan banyak kimchi tadi," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa. Kyuhyun dari dulu memang tak pernah berbicara sopan pada hyungnya, termasuk pada Sungmin. Saat ditanya Kyuhyun hanya menjawab,

"Heechul itu sangat tidak pantas di panggil hyung. Wajahnya cantik dan kau lihat saja jari-jarinya. Aku mau memanggilnya noona tapi dia memarahiku dan memukul kepalaku dengan keras. Sedangkan kau, aku tidak akan pernah mau mengaggapmu hyungku!"

Sungmin tersenyum mengingat itu. Ah~ Wajah Sungmin bersemu lagi.

"Apa Jungmo itu masih sering menemui saat jam istirahat?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Mwo?" tanya Sungmin. Suara Kyuhyun terlalu pelan.

"Jungmo, apa dia masih menemui saat jam istirahat?" Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kelasnya tepat di samping kelasku," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sungmin. Dia menompang dagunya dengan tangannya. "Jangan temui dia lagi," katanya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin sambil membulatkan mata kelincinya, bibirnya sedikit maju dan membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"Jangan temui dia dan yeoja-yeoja centil yang sering mencubit pipimu itu," jawab Kyuhyun. kali ini penuh dengan rasa tidak suka dari setiap katanya.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini. Melarangnya ini itu, melarangnya bertemu dengan ini dan itu. Sejenak Sungmin merasa sangat istimewa, merasa Kyuhyun cemburu melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi kemudian dia sadar, mungkin itu hanya rasa protektif pada sahabat dekat dan tidak lebih. Karena, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Selalu bersikap baik dan membuat Sungmin salah paham.

"Kenapa kau selalu melarangku seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Tidurlah. Sudah malam. Tutup rapat jendelamu," katanya. sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Berhenti memberi harapan tak jelas padaku, Kyu," kata Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun eenatap Sungmin sejenak. Meski pelan, dia dengar dengan jelas ucapan Sungmin. "Jaljayo~" katanya.

"Dia tidak mendengarku," bisik Sungmin. Dengan kesal dia meutup jendela kamarnya. Tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya.

Sungmin kesal. Kenapa Kyuhyun sangat membuatnya penasaran seperti itu. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun saling mengenal, Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran namja yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Kyuhyun selalu mengikutinya, mulai dari masuk di sekolah yang sama sampai hal-hal kecil. Tapi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda berarti,

"Aiish! Pabboya!" gerutu Sungmin dan memeluk bantalnya erat.

X-X-X-x-X-X-X

Hari yang lain…

Cuaca hari ini sungguh panas. Membuat hampir seluruh murid hanya bisa berjalan gontai keluar dari kelas meraka masing-masing. Pelajaran sudah selesai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Hanya saja sepertinya mereka enggan untuk pulang karena terik matahari sungguh membakar kulit.

"Hyaa~~ Sungguh terik!" seru Donghae sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Hyukkie, ayo cari minuman dingin," ajaknya.

"Kajja! Min-hyung, ayo ikut!" ajak Hyukjae.

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya. Kepalanya sedikit sakit karena udara yang benar-benar panas ini. Belum lagi suara kumbang pohon yang setiap detik berbunyi tak karuan.

"Kenapa tidak ada angin sedikit pun," gumam Sungmin. "Pergilah, belikan aku juga. Aku malas berjalan," katanya.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini," kata Hyukjae dan langsung menggandeng Donghae. Mereka berjalan dengan riang, padahal baru saja mereka mengeluh betapa panasnya cuaca hari ini. Aigoo~ Apa cinta sesejuk itu?

Sungmin menghidupkan kipas tangan berwarna pink yang selalu dia bawa itu. Di saat seperti ini, benda eletronik kecil itu sangat berguna. Sungmin masih memandang halaman sekolah yang terlihat sepi itu. murid-murid masih memilih untuk duduk di tempat yang sedikit teduh dan menikmati minuman dingin mereka.

"Eh?" seru Sungmin saat tiba-tiba pandangannya terhalangi sebuah payung merah yang terkembang tepat di depan wajahnya. Sungmin menengadah, Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. Sejak malam itu, dia selalu menghindari Kyuhyun. Masih kesal dengan sikap namja berkulit pucat ini.

Kyuhyun berjongkok didepan Sungmin dengan payung menutupi kepalanya. Membuat kepalanya dan wajah Sungmin tertutup jika dilihat dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sedang tidak hujan sekarang," kata Sungmin jengah. Kyuhyun terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa menghindariku? Kesal padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin diam. Dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kesal karena aku melarangmu dekat dengan mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku tidak kesal! Untuk apa aku kesal!" kata Sungmin ketus.

"Ayolah, Min. Jangan seperti anak kecil. Malu pada umurmu," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Mianhae. Aku tak suka melihat mereka mencoba mendekatimu—"

"Apa hakmu tak suka mereka mendekatiku?! Apa pedulimu?!"

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Aku menyayangimu," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam. Sepersekian detik dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Ah, karena aku sahabatmu," gumamnya menunduk.

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin dan membawa wajah itu untuk menatapnya. "Siapa yang mengatakan seperti itu?"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae, Lee Sungmin. Itu kenapa sejak dulu aku tak pernah mau menganggapmu hyungku. Itu kenapa aku tak mau mereka mendekatimu. Saranghae," bisik Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin membulat penuh. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Apa ini? Kenapa dia jadi berpose seperti ini? "Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih terdiam. Masih mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sendiri sudah merona merah, sedikit lagi saja sudah sewarna dengan payung itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat payung merah di tangannya untuk menutupi mereka tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin. Dia juga memajukan sedikit wajahnya untuk menggapai wajah Sungmin.

CHU~~

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di bibir manis Sungmin.

"YA!" seru Sungmin dan memukul kepala Kyuhyun keras.

"Aww!" Kyuhyun meringis. "Kau ini apa-apaan?!" serunya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Menjauhlah! Udara sudah cukup panas! Jangan merapat padaku!" kata Sungmin sewot.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk Sungmin dan menariknya. Mempertemukan sekali lagi bibir mereka. Kali ini Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Memahami perkataan Kyuhyun tadi lewat ciuman manis ini.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, menaikkan sedikit lagi payungnya dan membuat mereka semakin tertutup. Beberapa murid yang lewat hanya menatap heran ada apa dibalik onggokan payung merah itu. sebagian lagi menatap aneh, untuk apa menggunakan payung di udara panas seperti ini di beranda sekolah?

"Uhm~" gumam Sungmin saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Ah~ Udara sungguh panas~~" kata Kyuhyun dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Sungmin merasa ingin memukul wajah tak berdosa yang sekarang sedang Kyuhyun gunakan jika saja tak mengingat bahawa namja itu baru saja menyatakan cintanya.

"Bukan jendela kamarmu lebar-lebar malam ini, aku akan mengunjungimu," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum. "Nado saranghae, Kyunnie," gumamnya.

Pohon di halaman sekolah itu berdiri kokoh dengan daun yang sesekali berayun pelan. Suara kumbang pohon itu semakin nyaring menemani matahari yang perlahan meneduh. Beberapa murid sudah memilih meninggalkan sekolah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih saling menatap di bawah payung merah yang melindungi wajah mereka.

Ah~ Musim panas, payung merah, dan sebuah ciuman~

**END!**


End file.
